With the expansion of satellite communications and the development of various markets in that field, it has been a requirement recently for mobile satellite communication systems to be developed. Those systems currently in use comprise relatively expensive componentry and are typically beyond reach of the average consumer. Antenna requirements for mobile satellite communication systems are quite demanding and it has not been possible to produce an antenna capable of mobile satellite operation at a cost effective price. In the development of AUSSAT-B satellite system for Australia, it is anticipated that a mobile satellite communications antenna would retail at approximately AU$2000. Other requirements are that a suitable antenna should be of a size suitable for being readily fitted upon a vehicle roof. Also, due to low height being a requirement which implies the use of a planar radiator, an antenna used in the AUSSAT system is required to provide 12 dB of gain and must operate over the elevation range 30.degree. to 70.degree. with a full 360.COPYRGT. azimuth coverage. Planar phased array technology can be used, and some development has proceeded in this direction, however, the high cost of phase shifting elements makes a required low cost design difficult.